The Mess I Made
by ImHisPunk
Summary: Ryoma is now in high school, but a certain american girl has been on his mind lately. things get complicated when it turns out she's his ex-girlfriend that hes still in love with. To make matters worst, she is moving to japan.


~Ryoma's Pov~

highschool. what a bore. i wish it was over already. i hate every part of school except for one class. Tennis. it didn't used to be this way. then again i used to have her. i was in my last class before tennis and i found myself looking at my phone under my desk. a picture of a blond haired brown eyed girl swinging a tennis racket was on the screen. i could almost hear her laugh as a soft sad smile appeared on my face. before i could second guess my decision i sent a message to her. -hey- it said. within the minute she replied -wazzup? its been awhile!- i gave a relieved sigh and sent her another -yeah...i thought you might still be mad at me…- the wait was longer this time. -i should be- is all it said. -well im glad your not- i said a few seconds later a response was there - don't push it….i have news for you- i hesitated slightly before asking -what news?- her reply came lightning fast. -i moved to japan the day before yesterday- my eyes widened and i stared at the screen for what seemed like forever. the bell rang but the shock was still too much. i couldn't move. even when horio came and tapped on my desk saying we need to leave for tennis practice. finally i stood up and walked like a zombie to the courts where he was telling everyone that i was acting weird. the entire practice i was zoned out and kept making mistakes. i downed three of inui's disgusting concoctions without making a face and even tripped over my own to feet chasing an easy ball at the net. it didn't take long for everyone to know something was wrong with me. in the changing room i checked my phone again. i had another message from her. -you still there? its been over an hour….im kinda worried...- it was sent an hour ago. the next thing i know my phone started to sing Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. her picture was displayed on the screen. i stared at it for a minute before answering. "hello?" i asked hesitantly. i saw most of the team stop what they were doing and look at me curiously. "WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed through the phone at me. a winced and jerked the phone from my ear before saying "what?" in a confused voice. i heard her slam something down before yellin in my ear again "DAMMIT RYO! YOU DIDNT ANSWER ME! I GOT WORRIED!" a smile i couldn't suppress fell across my face as i asked "where are you you idiot?" she was quiet before asking "why?" in a still angry tone. i propped the phone up with my shoulder and started to tie my shoes as i said "because you said your in japan. i want to see you." she sighed and her tone turned serious "i don't think think thats a good idea ryoma…" i held the phone in my hand again as i said "i don't care. where are you?" she hesitated and asked "why don't i come to you?" i thought for a second then nodded and said "fine. i'm still at my school." after giving her directions to the tennis courts i changed back into my workout clothes and went to the vending machines to get a ponta. by the time i got back to the courts she was already there. i gave her a once over before saying "hello rose. how are you doing?" she shifted awkwardly and said "fine ryo. why did you want to meet here?" i reached over and grabbed one of my extra tennis rackets before throwing it to her and taking my own as well as two balls. "this isnt a good idea" i heard rose mutter. a smirk appeared on my face and i said "then tell me no rose. otherwise get on the court." i saw her start to deliberate. if she says yes then i know i have another chance with her if its no then i can forget ever getting back together with her.

~Rose's POV~

i knew if i got on the court and played with him the whole thing would start over with us. i wasn't sure if i wanted that. not after what he did to me. and i also knew that he knew if i got over there that he could get me again. i didn't know what to do. i missed him. ryoma has been my best friend since childhood. until he asked me out. then he became so much more in my life. i depended on him, i trusted him. hell i even loved him. but he didn't want to care about me. he cheated on me with the one person i absolutely hated. ryoma noticed the sad look on my face and took a couple of steps closer to me. his hand reached out and he caressed my cheek almost lovingly i smacked his hand away and glared at him before saying "after what you did to me you dont deserve to touch me like that." i dropped his racket and turned to leave. "rose!" ryoma said grabbing my hand and trying to get me to turn and look at him properly. i refused and stood with my back to him. "im sorry." he said quietly. i could feel his hand trembling as he slowly let his hand fall back. "i didnt want to see you for this….i just…" i spun around angry at him for not being able to make up his mind "you just what ryoma? you just wanted to rub salt in my wound? you just wanted to see the look on my face when i remember what happened? you just wanted to try and torcher me again?"he was speechless. i grit my teeth "i knew this was a bad idea." i said before turning to storm out again. "rose…" i heard ryoma choke out "rose i miss you….i want you back...i want to play tennis with you again...i want to sit in your dark room and watch horror movies all night while your dad creeps through the hallway...i want to wake your grumpy ass up in the mornings and bribe you with various sweets and coffees...i want to go to the skate park with you and watch you goof off on your skateboard...i want to hear you sing to me again…." i turned my head slightly before saying "its too late for that." as i walked out i felt tears fall down my face. a ways away i couldn't take it and ducked into an abandoned classroom. i cried my heart out.

~Ryoma's POV~

i watched as she ran off. what a predicament i was in. i sigh and laid down on the court staring up at the sky. a sound made me look up, hopeful she had come back. my spirits fell when i saw a few of the regulars. "how long have you guys been there?" i asked, too depressed to get up. momo stepped forward "the whole time." he said softly. i chuckled and looked back to the sky. "i really messed up guys." i muttered before pulling my hat over my face. i felt some tears slowly make their way down the side of my face and soak into my hat as i stared at the blackness. what felt like an hour later i sat up and fixed my hat. wiping my face i noticed that i was alone and the sky was darkening. a sigh escaped my lips as i stood up and made my way home. i didn't announce myself like usual when i came through the door and instead went straight to my room. collapsing on my bed i stared up at the dark ceiling and prayed i would fall asleep. god smiled down on me as my eyelids slowly closed and i feel into a black abyss that meant i was asleep.

~Rose's POV~

sitting up i realized i had cried myself to sleep in this random abandoned classroom. i wiped my face with my hands and stood up shakily. pausing i glanced around the room to see if i was leaving anything, but froze when i saw a tall man in the corner of the classroom with me. he was sitting on a desk slumped over against the wall asleep. drool was hanging from his mouth and he was snoring loudly. a soft smile came across my face as i turned quietly to leave. when i opened the door however i noticed how dark it was. should i wake him so he can go home or should i let him sleep? before i made up my mind my phone started playing -the boy who murdered love- ( watch?v=r88C67eN5sQ ) i quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket but stopped when i saw the guy was already awake and staring at me. i stared back as my phone sang insisting i answer. i grit my teeth and ignored the call knowing full well that it was ryoma. the guy infront of me cocked his head to the side and asked "who was that?" i shrugged and said "an asshole...why do you want to know?" he stared at me for a minute before saying "cause i'm that assholes best friend. my names momo" i crossed my arms and my stare turned to a glare before i could help myself. "if he asked you to do something to me for him or tell me something you can save your energy. i dont give a flying fuck what he wants. he crossed the line and i can't forgive him for that." momo held up his hands in surrender and said "chill! im not here for him!" my eyes narrowed at him and i asked "then what are you here for?" he smiled at me and said "curiosity." i raised an eyebrow and asked "about?" he shrugged and said in a slightly bored tone "your relationship with ryoma, or more accurate, how it ended." i turned and looked outside at the moon. i could make a run for it. so i wouldn't have to talk about these painful memories. yet, there was something stopping me. i wish that what happened that night had not happened. i felt tears well up in my eyes again as i muttered "i knew we shouldn't have gone to that party."

~Rose's flashback~

ryoma's truck drove idely down the road with him driving and me in the passenger seat. ryoma was chuckeling as he watched me dance in me seat to -riptide- by -sick puppies- ( watch?v=eVti3acinqs ) out of the corner of his eye. i turned the music down a little and twisted in my seat to face him with excitement as i bounced asking "so where are we going on this amazing night?" he slowed and made a right turn as he said "a party." i made a pouty face and asked "are you talking about the party that Anna Lee the Queen Bee was so excited for?" ryoma laughed and asked "where did you come up with that?" i grinned and said "just now! but seriously is this the same party?" he nodded saying "one and the same. but don't worry" he said when he saw my face fall "there will be so many people there i doubt she will see us. not to mention there will be beer. and you and i both know she drinks so much that she won't be able to stand straight by the time we get there!" i bit my bottom lip but didn't protest anymore. when we pulled up to the house ryoma got out and walked around his truck to open my door for me. i smiled at him in thanks and hopped out. the sound of -shake it off- by -taylor swift- ( watch?v=KlGMsAHoCzE ) dripped through the windows and cracks of a huge house as we walked towards the door. a few friends caught sight of me and ryoma and the next thing i knew i was inside dancing with them as ryoma went to get us something non-alcoholic to drink. an hour later he still hadn't come back. i went to look for him after telling our friends what i was doing went off. after awhile i realized that he wasn't downstairs. "maybe he went to the bathroom." i muttered to myself as i started up the stairs. it was quieter up in the music department but i could hear other stuff as i passed rooms twords one that seemed quieter. figuring it was the bathroom i headed straight for it. just as my hand touched the knob i heard a female voice yell out "OHH! RYOMA!" i froze. she yelled it again and before i could second guess myself i slung the door open. ryoma was laying in bed without his shirt. his hair was messed up and his pants were undone and slightly pulled down. what really got me though was the fact that there was a blond girl in nothing but her panties straddling him. she slowly turned to face me. as she did a wicked smile fell across her face as she said "ryoma your girlfriends here." i felt tears fill my eyes as i stared at anna lee slid nimbly off of ryoma before pulling her shirt on and saying "ryoma told me he was tired of you; that he wanted a new play toy, and that i was the best looking girl in the school. when i asked about you he said he was going to break up with you. he just wanted to practice before getting with me! isnt he sweet?" my gaze slowly turned to him. he just stared at the ceiling, letting anna lee talk for him. a tear fell down my cheek as i said in an angry and hurt tone "i hope she's worth it ryoma, because we are over." then i turned and ran out. i ran the five miles home and burst into the house before heading straight for my room. i slammed the door closed and locked it then curled up in bed under the covers in the dark where i cried myself to sleep.

~end rose's flashback~


End file.
